Vehicles powered by motors, such as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles, have become popular. Such a motor is powered by a rechargeable battery that is charged whenever the state of charge becomes low (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-161898).
Battery charging is performed by connecting a power plug to the vehicle. The charging requires a relatively long period of time. Accordingly, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-08917 describes a power plug locking device that prohibits unauthorized removal of the power plug from the vehicle.
The power supply locking device of the '917 publication switches from a lock state to an unlock state when the vehicle doors are unlocked.